Wren's Lament
by CJS51703
Summary: During a sleepless night, Wren Skellington decides to express herself...even though she knows that no one will ever listen to her.


*****Hello! So, my dear friends, I wanted to make a story involving Wren as a Halloween special. Then, as I was practicing** ** _Jack's Lament_** **on my piano, this came to me! It's a prequel to** ** _You Can't Beat Home Sweet Home_** **, so Wren is about thirteen here, not nineteen as she is in that story. Boring explanations aside, The Nightmare Before Christmas goes to the amazing Tim Burton while Wren goes to me. Let's go!**

I couldn't sleep. That seemed to be a simple fact of life now. I rolled over to my other side, as I was still laying in bed. It took a bit to decipher, but the time read 3:42 AM.

I sighed, putting my glasses on. There was a reason I couldn't sleep...a reason that had been prominent for the entirety of my life up to this point. It had been bouncing through my mind tonight, however.

Finally, I decided that a walk in the graveyard wouldn't kill me. Then again, it's hard to kill someone who's already dead.

Not bothering to change out of my pajamas, I pulled on some shoes and a coat as well. Halloween Town was cold in the nights. The fact that it was currently November didn't help the chilly weather either.

I left my room quietly, only stopping once. That was to look into my parents' room. Mom and Dad were both sound asleep. Even Zero didn't stir from where he was in his little dog bed.

I wondered, what would my parents think if they saw me gone without warning? Ah, it's not a probably wouldn't even notice if I killed myself.

With an internal sigh, I left the Skellington Manor.

XxX

The graveyard was silent. Even the ghosts and screaming pumpkins seemed to have called it a night at this point.

I wanted someone to talk to. But Mom and Dad were out of the question, I had no siblings, and the rest of the town was asleep.

I sighed. As I wandered the peace of the graveyard, I found away to express my trouble. Even if it was only to the stars of the cold night sky.

 _I really can't deny_

 _That my parents aren't the best_

 _For they leave me on my own_

 _All the time_

 _When it comes to some kindness_

 _Or just one good-night_

 _They forget_

 _But it's not like they're trying_

 _With every little fiber_

 _Of my cloth-made state_

 _I try to be the Skellington they want_

 _But no matter how I try_

 _Or no matter how I ask_

 _They won't even want to stay_

 _To watch me when I haunt_

I was just getting angry at this point. With arms crossed, I plunked down onto my backside. The anger suddenly fell away. My shoulders slumped and I sighed, adjusting my glasses a little.

 _So day after day_

 _It's the same routine_

 _And I've grown so weary_

 _Of the neglecting_

 _And I, Wren_

 _The Princess_

 _Have grown so tired_

 _Of this life, a mess_

The soil was cold, even through my pajama pants. I stood up, brushed myself off, and kept on walking. I went towards Spiral Hill and started to climb.

 _Oh, there's an empty_

 _Place inside me_

 _That calls out for_

 _Some family_

 _There must be someone_

 _Far from this mess_

 _Who'd show some love_

 _For a lonely princess_

My song had gone on for a while, as I'd noticed. It was an idea to go home. But, there were still troubles on my mind. Besides, the ghosts and pumpkins probably wouldn't care if they heard my rather low singing voice for a girl. Did anyone?

 _I'm a master with paint_

 _And the best with some pens_

 _I can draw whatever for you care_

 _But to my parents_

 _And the rest of this town_

 _It's nothing compared to good scares_

 _Since I'm the child_

 _Of the Halloween king_

 _I've got to be the best in this game_

 _I could be an artist_

 _Or something like that_

 _But "scary" isn't quite my name to claim_

It was hard to tell what the deal was with my emotions at this point in time. Both fury and distraught had been thrown into this number. So I had to have been...well...furious and distraught? The distraught and sadness both began to take the place of any sort of anger or fury.

 _But who here_

 _Has ever understood_

 _That the teen princess_

 _With scaring in her blood_

 _Has tired of their act_

 _So I bet they'd never guessed_

 _That even thought I'm failing_

 _I'm trying my best_

The night seemed to be getting colder. But quite frankly, I didn't care right now. I grabbed the needle I kept with me, should a stitch give way while i'm out of the house, and looked at it. I put the tip of it against my throat, thinking about it. It wasn't worth it.

I put the needle back and sighed, brushing my hair behind my ears.

 _Oh, there's some ways_

 _To express this vent_

 _Maybe a cut_

 _Or just this lament_

 _Although I've tried_

 _From the very start_

 _I cannot please_

 _My mom and dad's hearts_

I couldn't take it. I sat down and pulled my legs into my chest, putting my face down on my knees and silently crying. I cried out every last bit of sadness, trouble, and anger I still had remaining in my body after that song.

After what felt like ages but was probably only thirty minutes, I was out of tears. I pulled my head up and stood up. "Alright. Get it together," I told myself. I cleaned up my face and glasses with my jacket sleeve. And I stood in silence, looking up at the night sky, letting the gentle breeze clear my head and numb my turmoil.

Then, with nothing else to do, I put my hands in my pockets and headed home.

 *****Perhaps Wren is more like her father than she thought, haha. Also, about the painting thing? In Wren's character design I made a while back, one of the things I included was that she was pretty good at art, but that was never mentioned in the other story. But hey, now you know. Anyways, that's all I have for everyone tonight. Be sure to leave a review on what you thought (especially of the song...that one took forever!) and be sure to tell me your Halloween plans! I'm dressing up as Sally (not surprising) and going out with some friends. Bye!**


End file.
